Knight
by Cm-kun
Summary: Because a knight should never ride alone. edited from chap 1-3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello every one this is my third English fanfiction, this idea just came to me one night. I just thought 'hey why not?' so here is the prologue of my new story. I would like to give a special thank you to my beta for helping me with this and my other chapters**

**This chapter is edited by ****hunterslasher13**

**Knight**

**Prologue: The Birth of a Knight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail and I do not profit from this story in any way.**

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cold and a wintering night; the full moon could be seen in all it's glorying up in the sky. You could hear a newborn baby crying in need for his parents. He was lying on the cold hard floor with in a little basket stoping the cold temperatures from reaching his small body. The boy had spiky blond hair, three whiskers on each chick and blue eyes like a cerulean ocean. There was a name of 'Naruto' sewed onto the basket ._

_Not too far from there, a man by the name of Geoffrey Ironspear and his wife Julianne were returning from a journey. Geoffrey was a tall man in his mid-twenties with black hair, a beard, and eyes as the same colour as his hair. He was wearing knight armor with a silver fist as a symbol on the chest with two swords strapped to his hips. The horse he was on also had the same type of armor he was wearing. His wife, Julianne(who was on the horse with him) was a beautiful woman in her early twenties in a nice dress with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. The two of them were returning from a very important celebration, both of them were talking to each other(you could see the happiness on their faces). _

_Suddenly they heard the cry of the blond infant; the black haired man took off with one of his swords in hand and told his wife to wait. The man looked for the source of the cries and found a baby but nobody else was there. He sheathed his sword and lifted the baby from the ground. Returning to Julianne he showed her the baby, the woman's eyes softened at the sight of the infant._

_"Hey there little guy" she said while extending her arms to grab the baby. _

_"Where are his parents?" she aked._

_"He was alone on the floor in a basket, the odd thing is there sewed name on his basket. It said Na-ru-to" the man said trying to sound out the assumed name of the blond child._

_"What a strange name for a baby, fishcake" he commented._

_"Well Naruto-chan would you like to come with us?" Julianne asked the baby who was already sleeping in her arms._

_"W-w-wait y-you w-want a-a b-baby now?" the man stuttered. _

_"Yes I want to take him with us, do you have a problem with that dear?" the brunette asked her husband in a sweet ' I'm going to kill you if you don't agree' kind of smile. The man just sighed._

_"It's too soon Julia-chan" he protested._

_"Hey don't give me that I have waited 3 years to have a family and this is my only chance" she said with a frown on her face._

_"Well I have been a slave for 10 years and I want some liberty, I don't want to have a son right now" He pouted._

_"Well then you are going to sleep in the coach for the next month if we don't keep him" she said making his eyes wide as plates_

_"We will need some diapers, milk oh and a little cradle" he immediately started to think in his loud voice._

_"Good" was the only reply from his wife._

_"what have I gotten myself into" he thought._

_Meanwhile inside the baby's mind_

_"__**Hmmm…another world heh? That only did that stupid uchiha fail to stop the sealing but he also sent us to another dimension" said a red eyed demonic fox.**_

_**End flashback**_

**1 year later(Age:1)**

"Come on naru chan say papa" Jeff was trying to teach Naruto to talk, while Julia was making supper in the kitchen.

"Paaaaaa" was the reply of the little Naruto.

"paaaaa-paaaaaa" Jeff said while trying to help out Naruto say 'papa.'

"paaaaaa" Naruto said one more time.

**2 years later(Age:3)**

"Naru-chan time for bed" Jeff said as a little shadow jumped out behind him.

"Neved (Never)!" Naruto hanged from his father head and started to pull on his hair, Julia only laughed at the antics of her little boy.

When the battle was over Naruto was in the bed. His mother and father looked at him pleased that they were able to put him into bed.

"A stody, a stody(A story, a story)!" he exclaimed making Jeff and Julia both chuckled.

"okay Naru-chan but only one, this a story of a group of knights that traveled around the world saving lives. They fought man bad people, they were heroes but no one cheered for them as their saviors and no one thanked them either. They did many sacrifices for the world to make it a better place…" Jeff smiled as he looked at his son, he noticed that the little one was already asleep.

**4 years later(Age:7)**

"Daddy what's behind that door?" Naruto asked Jeff referring to the door locked with chains wrapped around the lock. The former knight looked at him before answering.

"In that room Naruto is the hidden debt of the family" Jeff answered.

"What do you mean by that dad?" Naruto replied.

"When the time for you to know will come Naru-chan, when that time comes I will tell you. For now I cannot say" the black haired man said in a sad voice, unknown to the two of them a single tear was falling from one of Julianne's eyes.

"One day Naruto you will have to leave your mother and me, what's inside there will be yours on that faithful day" he told his son as the blond just looked at the door

"Come on today I will teach you about magic and our family's styles" Jeff said changing the subject.

**2 years later(Age:9)**

"Come at me again Naruto!" Jeff yelled as the sound of wood being hit could be heard. In the garden in front of their house Naruto and Jeff were facing each other with two wooden swords in their hands. Naruto was panting from exhaustion; he had some bruises and scratches on his arms.

"Come on dad aren't you feeling tired yet?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Heh hardly Naru-chan, but you on the other hand I'm not so sure…" Jeff remarked.

"I'm only just a little tired old man!" Naruto retorted.

"Is that so? Well then let's take a break Naruto" his father said as he sat on the grass, and motioned for his son to do the same.

"When will I be able to beat you dad?" the blond haired boy asked.

"When you are strong enough Naruto" he said chuckling making the blue eyed kid to glare at him.

"Ok then I will get stronger" he said.

"Can I ask why do you want to be stronger then me?" Jeff asked him.

"So I can beat you!" was the fast reply from the blond haired boy.

"Naruto even if you were able to beat me I would still be stronger than you, do you want to know why?" he asked his son, who nodded.

"The reason is because I don't fight to show something, when I fight Naruto I do it for you, your mother and the ones who can't protect themselves. When I fight I give it my all, I honor those who fight with me and the ones who trained me. I have one simple question for you Naruto; why do you want to be strong?" Jeff asked.

**1 years later(Age:10)**

The family was eating at the table talking about the boy's training. Two years ago Naruto's parents found out that he had an excellent control over wind and surprisingly fire as well. They continued talking when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Naruto looked at his parents, his mother had a terrified look on her face and his father had a very serious expression on his face.

Jeff went to open the door, he stood there as a man told him something and gave him a letter. When the door closed he didn't move at all as he read the letter and he stayed still; suddenly he fell onto his knees and he started to cry from the news. Julianne understood what happened she covered her face as she started to cry, Naruto could only look at them and ponder what the letter said.

"D-dad? Mom? What happened? Why are you.." before he could finish his dad stood up and looked at him.

"It's time for you to know the debt of the family, follow me my son" his father said.

Naruto did what his father told him to do and followed him, they reached the door that was closed with chains. His father took out a key and opened the door, inside the room Naruto saw an armor(the same armor his father wore a long time ago). In front of the armor were two swords that were laying on the floor and next to them was a helmet.

"This my son…is the armor that belongs to the order of the silver fists" he explained to the blond.

"Naruto this armor has been in the family for generations, every 20 years a member of this lineage is taken by the council to serve as a knight. As part of a pact made by our ancestors many years ago, today it is your turn to honor that pact. For 10 years you will serve them, fight for them and even kill for them" he said as Naruto looked at the armor.

"As my father did 20 years ago I will ask you the same question, naruto, do you want to be a knight of the silver fists?" he asked his son slowly.

"I will do it dad; I will fight for you, mom, the ones who can't protect themselves, the ones that will ride by my side and the ones who will continue training me" the blond said with a determined voice making his old man smile with pride.

"Then Naruto son of Geoffrey, kneel" Naruto obeyed his father took out one of the swords in front of the armor and he touched Naruto's shoulder with it.

"Even in the darkest night there will always be light, this light will guide you to many people along the way. It may guide you to evil enemies in this world we live in, use your faith as a shield and your valor as a sword. Valor these lights as your symbol of justice, then unsheathe your swords to strike the darkness. Seek out the only ones that speak the truth, now rise as light and rise as a knight of the Silver Fists" Jeff announced to his only son.

At the door was Julia and she was smiling with pride, but she had tears flowing down her face. Being the sister of a fallen knight she knew how important those words were to a knight, after all her brother died in honor for his fellow knights.

"Come with me Naruto, we will help you pack" his mother said with a sad smile; she couldn't believe that this day finally came.

As they were finished packing his father gave Naruto a bag that contained his father's armor and in his other hand were the swords his mother went outside.

"These 2 weapons are Durendal and Almace, they magical swords Naruto. These swords originally belonged to the master of the order; they are alive and can feel what you are feeling in battle. Take care of them Naruto and they will take care of you" Jeff explained to Naruto.

"Durendal is the sword that represents your darkest desires, when you use Durendal it will use the dark part of your heart as its source of power. Almace is the sword that represents your light, when you use Almace it will use the light part of your heart as its source of power. Many knights before me have used only one part because their heart was not peaceful. When you have the right reasons, and power to protect people these two powerful swords will unleash their full potential" Jeff said explaining the sword's powers.

"This armor is very special; it was used in only two occasions. When you have obtain your own liberty in your greatest battle" Jeff added.

"I see but how will I know when to use it" Naruto asked.

"Your heart my son, your heart will tell you" Jeff said while pointing to Naruto's heart.

Naruto smiled at his father, they went outside were two soldiers were waiting. His mother brought a horse for him.

"Take care honey, remember we love you. As long as you can feel the breeze of the west we will always be with you"" she said as she kissed him on the head.

"Mom…Dad, I love you both" he said as he hugged them.

"Remember Naruto a knight should never ride alone" his father told him.

Naruto looked at the soldiers and nodded as he mounted on his horse and approached them. Durendal and Almace were both strapped on his back; they started to ride as he looked to his parents behind him and then to the soldiers again. He sighed and then rode of on his horse with the other 2 soldiers.

"It must be really difficult to leave home at such a young age son" one of soldiers said

"My name is Jonathan but you can call me J If you want" the now known J said.

"I am Nathan young one" the other simply said.

"Ummm where are we going exactly?" the blond asked as they continued on their way.

"First you are going to join the rest of your comrades in the capital where you are going to be trained for 3 years in the use of magic. Your father should have trained you in the art of the sword by now, so you shouldn't have any problem with that. After that you will take missions assigned to you by the council" J said.

The journey was long but enjoyable Naruto learned more about j and Nathan; both of them were knights of the kingdom and they told him stories about their experiences. At first Nathan was a little reserved but after talking a little he started to participate in the story telling. In five days they reached the capital and Naruto was surprised when he saw the city.

"Well here we are kid" J said as they reached a building with two soldiers qt the entrance.

"State your business" one of the entrance soldiers said.

"This is a knight of the Silver Fists, his first orders are to come here and join the others" Nathan replied

"You can go" the soldier emotionlessly said.

When they entered the camp, Naruto saw many kids around his age some were young while others were older than him. J and Nathan went to report to their superiors. All of the kids just looked at him strangely.

"Hi I am Jake Tyler of the dark eagle order" a kid approached him, he had green hair and yellow eyes.

"I am Naruto of the silver fist order" he replied, hearing that many murmurs and whispers started.

"Wow you are the son of Geoffrey Ironspear!" Jake exclaimed/

"Yeah I am, why do you ask?" he confirmed unsure

"Your old man was the leader of the last generation of knights, he is a legend didn't you know?" another kid asked him.

"hmm…this worm is the son of Ironspear?" a black haired kid asked.

"Do you have a problem with that pal" Naruto replied with anger as he tried to draw his swords but only could unsheathe Durendal

"hmm…the silver fist knights always so reckless and stupid" a kid said.

"I am Luke Blackstone of the black dragon order" before the blond could reply a voice was heard.

"Good morning whelps" the voice said all of the kids turned to see a big man with red long red hair

"I said good morning whelps!" the red haired man said.

"Good morning" was the collective response.

"Good morning what!" he yelled again.

"Good morning sir!" they shouted all together correctly this time.

"I am Theo I will be teaching you how to be real knights!" the man said

"From now on every single of you are just worms until you earn my respect!" the man added.

The months passed and Naruto started to miss his home, but that didn't stop him as he trained hard every day and every night. He did this until his body couldn't go on, he formed a friendship with Jake, they didn't have enough rooms so they sent the two of them to the barracks instead. During the nights after finishing his training he used to go out and climb a building, Naruto could feel the breeze of the west on his skin. Tomorrow they had a survival exercise so he went to sleep after finishing his training with Durendal because he couldn't draw Almace yet.

**The Next day**

Naruto woke up and cleaned himself; he made his bed grabbed Durendal & Almace then left. Waiting outside was Jake, as they reached the building they saw their horses already waiting; some of the others were already there, the weapon Jake used was a bow named Clerant. They mounted their horses and got in line side to side chatting about the training of yesterday.

"Look what we got here" a voice said

"Luke please leave me alone I don't want to fight" the blond said, Luke was on his horse and had his sword Caladbolg.

"What are you afraid of fighting me?" he asked mockingly.

"No frankly I'm not, I know I could beat you any day of the week" the blond answered making Luke glare at him. The black haired boy unsheathe Caladbolg seeing this Naruto drew Durendal but before anything could happen Theo arrived.

"What are you two worms doing!" he exclaimed.

"We were just having a little discussion sir" luke said.

"Ohhh…so you two are friends then?" the redhead said mockingly

"Today our survival exercise will be in pairs and these two gentlemen here just offered to be the first pair" Theo said.

Hearing that Naruto and Luke tried to protest but Theo quickly shut their mouths with a glare. After making the rest of the pairs, with the help of some soldiers they took the young knights into the forest.

"This kids is the forest of hell inside here are giant spiders, bears, tigers and some dark beasts" the instructor explained.

"Your task is to go inside the forest and survive for two days, then be back at the third day all of that tied to your partner" the instructor said ending his instructions.

All the soldiers tied each pair's ankles with chains. After that they released them in the forest. Naruto and the like were walking with frowns on their faces. Suddenly naruto fell in a trap apparently made by their instructors before he could fall Luke grabbed him.

"You're an idiot why didn't you see where you were going!" he shouted at the blond.

"Shut up how could I know that there was a trap there!" naruto also yelled

"You could have fallen too" he added.

"You know what, fuck the rules I'm leaving" Luke took his sword and broke the chain.

"Now we will take out separate ways Ironspear" Luke said as he began to leave.

With that he left, Naruto just shrugged better for him. Two days had passed and Naruto returned to the entrance of the forest, he could only say that the meat of bear wasn't that bad. On his way back he fought spiders bigger than usual. When he arrived he was the last to arrive but he didn't see Luke anywhere.

"Ironspear where is your partner?" one of the soldiers asked.

"He broke the chain and ran away" he answered.

"What…damn it!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Wait Luke didn't arrive?" the blond asked

"No and this is bad, the reason we chose these 3 days for your survival exercise was because it was the time when the female spiders lay their eggs. Each day that passes the bigger ones get closer to the survival exercise area; so by now the bigger ones should have arrived by now" the soldier said as the knights listened on Naruto's conversation with the soldier.

Hearing that the blond took out his sword and headed into the forest, he was going to find Luke and get him the hell out of there. His instructor tried to stop him but the blond kicked him in the leg making him kneel and then punched the soldier in the face knocking him out in the eyes of his comrades.

The blond entered into the forest, it had been about two hours since Naruto first started looking for Luke. He had killed dozens of spiders by now, some which were the size of a horse. He found Luke fighting an spider that was bigger than a horse; the black haired boy had a cut on his left leg, the blood was flowing like a river.

Naruto charged at the spider with Durendal in his hand, channeling his wind magic into the sword. He tried to slash the arachnid but the spider sensed his attack and jumped. The spider had the intention of dodging but the wind magic from the attack killed it, he quickly ran to Luke's side.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked as he ripped a part of his shirt to cover the wound, Luke slapped his hand away not wanting his help.

"What are you doing I didn't ask for you to come back for me" the bleeding boy yelled.

"You are my comrade Luke you will never ride alone" Naruto answered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Luke answered back rudely.

"It means as long as I have comrades alive I will always ride with them, I will help them and you are my comrade Luke even if you're an ass" Naruto replied.

Naruto helped Luke walk until they made it out of the forest where Theo, the soldiers and a group of people he never saw were waiting.

"Ironspear! Not only did you and Blackstone disobeyed orders but you attacked an instructor and disobeyed a direct order from your superior. Do you have anything to say in your defence worm?" Theo exclaimed.

"A knight never rides alone" Naruto said before helping Luke reach two soldiers who had some bandages and a first aid kit.

"Well then you will have to be punished" Theo retorted.

"If you want to punish him you will punish me too" Luke said surprising Naruto.

"Me too" jake said the same look as Luke as he took a step forward.

"and me" another student said.

"me too" one more student said.

"and me" one other student said.

Nearly all of the Trainee knights were in front of Naruto.

"You're all crazy brats, all of you will regret this" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what you think because a knight never rides alone" Luke answered.

"hmmmm…you all have all gained my respect, especially you Ironspear" the red headed instructor said to Naruto.

"attention wor… no attention knights! These are the council members and some of the guild masters; You will have to know them, they will be the only ones that know your identity. Aside from them no one will know that you are knights, understood?" Theo explained to the trainees.

"Yes sir!" was the collective response.

"Who are you son?" a little man that was the same height as Naruto asked the blond.

"I'm Naruto Ironspear, knight of the silver fist order" he introduced himself.

"Well I am the guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Naruto, tell me what is your dream" he said then asked "?"

"I came to honor a pact between my order and the council, I train to be strong" was his reply

"Oohh and why you want to be strong boy?" the old man asked.

"To protect everything I can with my 2 hands" was Naruto's answer.

**Almost 10 years later(Age:19)**

In fairy Tail, it was a normal day as a brawl between guild members was happening. A white haired girl was at the counter bored while a brunette was sitting and drinking. In the middle of the guild you could see a pink haired boy being attacked by a black haired one, they were fighting when suddenly a red haired woman entered immediately. As soon as she entered the guild all the disorder became order; the red head glared at them and each one received a punch as punishment, she then walked up to the counter.

"You shouldn't drink so much Cana" she said.

"Why not, life is just so short" was the excuse from the newly named Cana.

"Erza" the white haired girl growled.

"Mirajane" was the reply from the red head; everyone went silent as the two of them glared at each other.

"Sister please don't pick a fight with Erza, your knight might return soon" another white haired girl said to Mirajane.

"Oh but my knight is so much better than hers" Erza said with a smirk.

"First of all he is not my knight and second of all he is not your knight. I am just grateful that he saved me in the past "the red head replied to the white haired girl

"You are just jealous that that my knight kissed me, maybe…just maybe the one who saved you and the one who saved Elfman are the one in the same. Mmmm…I can still feel his lips on mine" she said moaning as she squeezing her big breasts together remembering her experience with her knight.

Before Erza could jump Mirajane, the guild master of Fairy Tail entered into the guild.

"Good afternoon mina" a little man said.

"Good afternoon Master" everyone replied happy to see that he was here to stop Erza and Mirajane from fighting.

Everything was fine except for the glares from Fairy Tail's 2 female S-Class mages, Erza and Mirajane. Everything was Normal until a hooded man entered the guild he was tall at least 6 feet tall. He had a black cape, two swords on his back, gloves and a hood of the same color that covered his face. He started to walk in direction.

"Makarov" was all he said

All the members in the guild got up from their chairs preparing for the worst, the first one to act was a pink haired boy but before he could even touch the stranger he was sent flying to some the other guild members. Seeing this Mira and Erza moved in front of the guild master as the others tried to attack the guy.

In a fluid movement the man started to get into action thus hitting all the members and knocking them out. Using his sword as protection for some magical attacks and then he finally almost reached the little man. Erza and Mirajane were ready to attack him with the rest of the guild but before anything could happen the guild master said something

"Stop! Please reveal yourself young man "was the order of the master of fairy tale as the hooded figure brought his hands up and revealed his face some of the girls blushed at his handsome face.

"Yo what's up old man, I thought you said that I was welcome into Fairy Tail anytime I want" he said with a smile.

"Naruto my boy how are you!" Makarov gleefully asked.

**AN:Well people read and review I will be waiting for some suggestions and don't worry I have already read the first ones **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there guys here is the first chap of the knight I hope you like it again I would like to th****ank my beta ****hunterslasher13**** for editing this chap, this will be a harem and about Lucy being on it well I will think about it if you give some reasons**

**This chapter was edited by ****hunterslasher13**

**Knight**

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail**

The room was silent everyone was frozen in place, this guy just came in and defeated half of the guild like it was nothing. He talked to the master like they were old friends. The blond boy just walked up to the guild master extending his hand and Makarov shook his hand.

Erza looked at the blond with narrowed eyes the same as Mira, Natsu was knocked out while Elfman and Gray were staring at the newcomer with curious eyes. Cana was sitting at the counter as usual with her precious liquor; she was checking the blue eyed young man up and down admiring him from a distance.

'wow he is really a handsome guy I wonder if he has girlfriend, if he has one… then we'll have a problem' she analyzed him as she drank some beer.

'Who the hell is this guy; he just comes in here knocks out Natsu and a good part of the guild without even trying. Hmm…there is something mysterious about him' the red head thought.

'This blond guy I feel something evil and demonic inside him' was the thought of Mira.

'He has got quite the grip' the master smiled at the boy.

"Master, who is this good looking guy?" Cana asked as she winked at him. This caused Erza and Mira to stiffen for some unknown reason, but they didn't know why.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself my boy" Makarov said not knowing if he could say his real name or not.

"Sure no problem old man, the names Naruto…Namikaze Naruto nice to meet you all" the blond said as he looked at everyone in the guild.

Before anyone could say anything the master spoke to Naruto first.

"So why are you here Naruto, considering your situation I doubt that this is just a friendly visit" he told while the blond nodded

"Well then follow me to my office so we can discuss this in private" the guild master said.

As soon as the both of them went inside Makarov's office; the guild members started talking about Naruto. They found him curious and who could blame them, he was a mystery to them.

**Inside the office**

"So what brings you here my boy, is it another mission from the council?" the master asked as he gestured Naruto to take a seat.

"No not this time Makarov the council is not why I'm here. About a year ago my knights and I had a mission. During that mission we discovered something terrible, the reason why the brotherhood of the knights went extinct "he explained.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Makarov wondered.

"Genocide and treason" was the blonde's only answer.

**Outside:**

When Natsu woke up he saw that Erza was checking if everything was right in the guild, Mirajane was at the bar with Lisanna taking some orders, Gray & Elfman were talking about something serious, Happy was fooling around as usual and Cana was drinking. It seemed like a normal day in the guild until Natsu remembered the guy who put him to sleep. He looked for him unfortunately he wasn't around; in a raging moment he stood at the center of the hall and…

"Where is that punk!" the pink haired boy yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the guild.

"Calm down you idiot, the guy is with the master right now!" Gray yelled at the dragon slayer.

"Who asked you asshole?" was Natsu's rude response.

"You did you idiot!" Gray retorted.

As they fought Cana was drinking deep in her thoughts about the guild's handsome guest. Cana smiled at the thought of his cute whisker marks as she took a sip of her beer. In the meantime Natsu and Gray were sent flying by Erza who looked pissed. In that moment Naruto and the master entered back into the guild hall. The guild master looked disturbed and the blue eyed guest was serious.

'If what he told me is true, then…' Makarov thought thinking back.

_**Flashback**_

_"Naruto you are not thinking straight, what if the whole thing is just a misunderstanding" the old man said_

_"If it is Makarov then there is no problem, but what I found is disturbing. If the council was behind the whole thing then I am going to war with them" Naruto said angrily. _

_"You can't think in trying to overthrow the council my boy, they have armies and then they have us guilds to command as well" Makarov explained._

_"That's why I came here old man; I need to know the truth. I know you can look for the__**heir **__for me, but____do me that favor please. I was lucky that I could pull an excuse for coming here, please old man" Naruto pleaded._

_"We don't even know if he or she exists" Makarov replied._

_"Makarov please this is the legacy of my family I need to know if my gut feeling is right" the blond pleaded._

_"You can't get that stupid idea out of your mind can you?" Makarov retorted._

_"Look I know it sounds crazy and all but I need to find the truth about the disappearance of the knight's brotherhood. Makarov if you don't help me I will have to take drastic measures" Naruto threatened, the old man sighed in defeat and looked at the boy in front of him._

_"Naruto you did so much for this guild and its members; saving Erza & bringing her here, controlling Elfman and saving Lisanna but…"_

_"Please" was the only word that interrupted Makarov which sighed_

_"Okay my boy I will try to find this so called heir of Fiore" the old man said._

_"Thank you old man, you are the best" Naruto whispered as he gave the master a hug._

_"So… what did you come here for? And where are your comrades" the old man asked changing the theme of the conversation_

"_Well they have been making us knights do individual missions; they are spread all over Fiore looking after all the guilds. For the first question I convinced them to send me here using your guild as an excuse since you guys are always causing trouble and that during your missions you always destroy too many things" the blond answered with a smug smile. _

_"So I got in and told them 'those Fairy Tail members are a disaster we need to keep an eye on them' and here I am" as Naruto finished._

_At hearing this, the master laughed._

_"Well my boy you are here to control of us now huh? Do you think you can reallydo that?" the master asked with a mocking smile in his face _

_"I would like to see you try to control Erza Mira Natsu Gray and the other bunch of our troublemakers; if you think you can, and then you either grew arrogant or really powerful" the master said._

_"I can assure you Makarov that I am not arrogant" the blond said as his lifted his gaze with his eyes that were glowing black. _

_"You know I could give any of the ten wizard mages a good fight; I could defeat some of them and in your case I could give you a good fight before going down" he said as he opened the door._

_As he took a step out, he looked at the master again and added" and when I mean going down I mean the both of us"_

_**End flashback**_

'If the council is behind all those atrocities then, I will have to talk with the other guild masters later. Then again I do need someone to look for this so called heir of Earthland, hmm Mystogan is perfect for this job' the old guild master thought.

"Listen here Naruto will be a new member of the guild he is a powerful mage and my friend so respect him" the master explained to his guild.

"Hey there I already introduced myself but for those who were not here or were knocked out, my name is Naruto Namikaze I hope can be friends with all of you" Naruto said.

When he finished his reintroduction Natsu pointed him with his finger.

"You fight me now bastard!" he demanded to the blond who just looked at him in a boring expression

"Huh why should I do that huh?" he asked.

When the pink haired boy was about to answer a punch suddenly met his face, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the person. The person who punched Natsu was a girl maybe in her late teens she had a red blood hair and wore armor with a sword attached to her hip.

"Hey there red how you doing?" he asked making the whole guild silent was this guy nuts? Does he have a death wish? As for Erza she had a vein in her forehead while her eyes were closed, she could hear Mira laughing at her.

"I have a name you know and it's Erza scarlet!" she said to him in a commanding/serious tone opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"So…Erza huh? That's a cool name unfortunately I can't think of any nickname with your real name, so you will be red from now on" he countered her serious expression with a grin. At this point the whole guild was either laughing or really scared, but before the red haired girl could do or say anything a Mira approached them.

"Hey there Blondie my name is Mirajane Strauss but my friends call me Mira" the white haired girl introduced herself

"Hey there Mira-chan, that's a cute nickname" Naruto greeted.

The girl's cheeks started to blush a pink shade, after hearing that comment she smiled.

"My name is gray Fullbuster" the dark haired kid said.

"I am Elfman Strauss, I am Mira's younger brother and this is Lisanna our little sister" Elfman said as he introduced his little sister.

"Hi" greeted the younger sibling.

"Hey there Lisanna chan" Naruto said.

'hmmm…Er chan and mi chan have both grown into 2 beautiful women, Elfman has gotten bigger, little Lisanna has grown too, Natsu is a troublemaker as always and gray such an exhibitionist' Naruto thought as he analyzed the whole group like he hasn't seen them in a long time.

When the introductions were over Naruto took a seat at the bar, the blond asked Mira for a beer. As he drank his beer he heard Gray and Natsu getting into a fight, which was over in a couple of seconds after Erza knocked them both out cold. After that fight was over a new fight between Erza and Mira start.

Naruto just looked at them and smiled this was an interesting bunch of people; for a second he wanted to change his past and live a peaceful life. He wished to be a normal person or even a mage, but then he remembered his oath he wasn't doing this for him he was doing this for others. He closed his eyes spacing for a moment, war a word with a destructive meaning; even if many wars were fought for a good cause the battles that were held in them were bloody. War was just a synonym for death.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a feminine voice said

"Huh?" was the only response of Naruto when he noticed who was talking to him she had brown hair she had a beer on her hand she was beautiful in Naruto's opinion she was sitting at his left

"Hey there I believe that I didn't introduce myself" said the girl she took a sip from her beer and then started to talk again.

"I am Cana Alberona" she said.

"Nice to meet you" was the response of the blond.

"So, what brings you to fairy Tail?" she asked.

"Well I was just looking for some adventures" he said with a smile.

"Oh then you came at the right place" Cana admitted.

"I hope so they told me you guys are quite destructive, so I said hey why not, I can always meet a lot of cute girls like you" the blond told her.

"So you think I'm cute huh" Cana said teasingly.

"Well I would be a lying if I said no Cana-chan" he said while she giggled.

**With the others**

"Hey I think that the new guy is flirting with Cana" a mage whispered.

"Who cares about that did you see how he knocked half of the guild?" other said.

"Hmm I wonder what type of magic he uses" another one added.

Back to Naruto and Cana

Both of them were sharing stories and laughing passing a great time. Naruto was telling her stories about his friends obviously leaving out the fact that they were knights, everyone were glancing at them from time to time even Erza and Mirajane. Then a blond guy entered the guild he looked at Naruto with a bored expression and walked in his direction, everyone in the guild went silent.

"So… you are a new member right, what is your name?" he asked with a tone of superiority.

"Well I don't know if you have manners or not but where I come from I was taught to give my name first before asking for some else's name" Naruto said as he explained manners to the rude blonde.

"I am Laxus Dreyar the next master of this guild" he said with the same tone.

"Laxus he is a new member don't bother him" erza said as she stood from her seat.

"Shut up Erza I am not talking with you" Laxus retorted rudely to the red haired mage.

"Well I am Naruto Namikaze the top punk in this place since three hours ago, who is going to kick your ass if you don't change your attitude" Naruto said to Laxus.

"Who do you think you are?" Laxus shouted as he glared at his fellow blonde.

"I am just a new member but you are an idiot with anger problems and a stick up your ass" he replied as he stood and looked directly at him

Both of them were preparing to fight when Erza got between them.

"If you fight you will damage the guild!" she said.

"Then let's take this outside" Naruto said.

In that second Makarov appeared and he saw that his grandson was about to fight Naruto he tried to stop this meaningless fight.

"Laxus don't think of trying to fight Naruto!" he shouted as he approached the whiskered mark blonde.

"Naruto please none of them are warriors, I have seen you in a spar. You are to vicious even in a practices, you need to control yourself" Makarov whispered.

"Okay old man but please teach you grandson some humbleness or I will teach him why I am called the death bringer" Naruto said as he looked at Cana.

"Well it was nice to meet someone as lovely as you Cana chan take care" Naruto said as he held Cana's hands in a friendly manner. Cana looked at her hands and blushed; she had never met any man that was this forward with her. Then again maybe he was just being friendly with her. Naruto let go of her hands and started to walk away.

"Do you have a place to sleep?" Makarov asked

"Of course old man, well see you tomorrow it was nice to meet you all" Naruto said and then he disappeared in a gust of wind.

After that things returned back to normal but Laxus went to his grandfather and asked.

"Why did you stop us? Were you afraid of me hurting him" Laxus said arrogantly.

"Laxus that boy, Naruto can take on a wizard saint" the master informed Laxus making him narrow his eyes.

"What!" he hissed

"He is really powerful Laxus and he could have killed you in that fight" the guild master said.

**a week later**

**Dream**

Naruto was on his bed reading a book, suddenly a knock at his door could be heard.

"Sorry for interrupting you sir but the council told me to take you to the chamber" said a soldier as he entered.

"No there is no problem john, so how are your wife and daughters?" the blond asked as he stood and followed him

"Oh they are just fine sir thank you for asking" the soldier answered.

When both of them reached the door only the blonde entered.

"Captain Naruto Ironspear" an old man said with his closed eyes.

"Honorable council" Naruto said as he kneeled.

"Captain how are you and your knights doing, we heard that you were successful on your last mission" the councilman said.

"Oh It was an easy task sir" Naruto replied.

"Modesty and a humble spirit you remind me of your father Geoffrey" he said.

"Thank you sir" Naruto said.

"Captain we have a mission how many knights you have available?" another councilman asked.

"Well I have organized them into groups I can call them right now, I have 27 knights under my command sir" Naruto respectfully replied.

"Captain, you mission is to find a man his name is Jin, Jin Eishun. He is a traitor and when you find him, kill him" a council man ordered.

"Do you know where he was last seen?" the blonde asked.

"In the north boundaries of Fiore" a councilman quickly replied.

"I will call my knights sir we depart in two days" Naruto said.

**End of dream**

Naruto woke up and sighed as he couldn't take these memories anymore. He wanted them out of his mind but couldn't, he took a shower and walked to the guild. Today was Friday exactly a week since he arrived at the guild, aside from Cana he has been talking to Elfman more lately. After his shower he looked in the mirror and saw his guild mark that was on his left arm in the reflection.

The blond knight was getting along with his new comrades as he took on some missions and talked with almost everyone in the guild. He also spent a lot of time talking with Cana; Natsu always tried to challenge him and always ended in the other side of the guild courtesy of Naruto's punch to his face. He smiled it was so peaceful here, but then he remembered his dream.

Naruto was outside the guild he had brought a bow and some arrows with him. In front of him was a tree with multiple holes in it, the blond was practicing his archery. After some more shots he walked up to the tree and took the arrows he previously shot and started over again.

From the distance Erza was looking at him she was so curious about the blond, after a discussion with her inner self she decided to go up and talk to him. The blond was still shooting his arrows when he sensed someone approaching him; he turned around to find Erza looking at him.

"Hey there red chan, ohayo" he greeted.

"My name is Erza not red!" she exclaimed.

"Well what brings you here red?" he asked

"Well I here came to ask if you could spar with me, I saw that you have two swords"

"Sorry Erza-chan but I am not in the mood" he told her as he fired another arrow

Erza looked disappointed she was waiting for this opportunity all week but he was either in missions or talking to Cana. Naruto saw the look in her face and sighed.

"Hey how about I teach you to use this?" he asked her raising the bow

"Huh but it's just a bow and arrow they aren't useful against magic" she said not seeing the point of learning archery.

Naruto smiled he then took an arrow turned to look at her and fired the projectile in opposite direction hitting the tree making it explode Erza was speechless.

"This is a gift from a friend, he taught me on the use of this weapon; I am not as good as he was" Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Where is he?" she asked as she looked at the blonde.

"H-he is in a better place now, sometimes is better to forget what you could have done in the past Erza chan it's just an advice "he answered.

Erza became silent as Naruto spaced out.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on you jerks just aim for the center" a young man yelled_

_"Jake I wasn't born to do this like you" Naruto said as he shot another arrow but misses the target._

_"Yeah besides who needs to shoot an arrow when we have magic" Luke asked as he shot an arrow and missed the target like Naruto._

_Jake took his bow and an arrow; he aimed for the target and took his shot, the impact made an explosion._

_"My bow Eredar is a magical weapon like yours Luke" he said with a smirk_

_"Oh come on we need a break, besides you will always be by our side when we need a good marksman" Naruto said._

_"You must learn to do it what would happen if I am not around when you need a good shot huh? I am one of the few knights that use a magical bow" Jake said taking two bows. _

_"Here take this" Jake said as he handing a bow to Naruto._

_"Jake these are" Luke started._

_"Magical bows from the dark eagle order!" Naruto said as he finished Luke's statement finished._

_"This is a gift for you guys, now come on now let's practice" Jake said._

_**End of flashback**_

"-ruto" was the first thing he heard.

"Naruto!" Erza said as Naruto snapped out of it.

"Huh?" was his clever response.

"Are you okay you spaced out there for a moment, I was saying that I want to learn how you did that" Erza explained as she pointed at the destruction he caused.

"Well first you need to know how to shoot an arrow without magical power first, young padawan" he said.

"Oh come on, how difficult could it be to shoot a simple arrow" she replied with a confident smirk

**1 hour later**

Erza was desperately to aim to a tree in which there were a few holes.

"Erza how difficult could be to shoot a simple arrow?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Shut up it is more difficult than it appears" she said in a angry tone.

"If you asked for help then I could-" Naruto said as he was interrupt by Erza.

"No I don't need anyone's help for doing this" she yelled with embarrassment why she couldn't do it correctly!

"You asked me to teach you red but if you are not willing to learn it will be impossible for you to do it in the right way"

She sighed

"Okay teach me" she finally gave up this was so embarrassing she couldn't even shoot a normal arrow!

"First your position is wrong…" he started and after a few minutes of explaining the basics of the weapon he told her to try again. After a few more attempts she failed again repeatedly, Naruto then sighed again he got up and walked toward Erza.

"Here let me help you" the blond said as he positioned behind her causing the red haired S-class mage to freak out.

"WH-what are you d doing?" she asked freaking out how close Naruto was to her. If you looked closely you could see her blushing.

"Just helping, now follow my movements closely and you will learn" Naruto said as he took her hands and help her to be in the right position and said to her ear

"Now relax breath slowly, in and out; now aim, do it without any distractions on your mind. You have the time to feel where the wind is going, now tell me Erza-chan where is it going" Naruto said in his teaching voice.

To Erza the way he was teaching her made her feel confident yet nervous because of how close he was to her.

"To the left" Erza whispered with a big blush, he was so close to her.

'What's happening I am the Titania I don't blush for any man even if he is this near, I just punch them instead' she thought to herself with a blush on her face.

"Then aim an inch to the right, then release it" he told making her nod.

The arrow traveled in slow motion in Erza's opinion and it ended in the tree, right in the middle of said tree.

"I did it Naruto!" she said while Naruto was still behind her she looked up at him but because of how close the boy was to her, their faces where separated by some inches.

'She really has turned into a beautiful woman!' Naruto thought to himself.

'W-what's happening to me' she thought wondering why her heart was fluttering so much.

"Aheeeeem!" as a voice interrupted there moment.

**A while ago in the guild hall**

It was a good day for Cana Alberona; yes today she would ask Naruto if he would want to come with her on a mission. In the past week they have become good friends, they always talk all night before going home for the night; they spent hours talking about different topics. He even tried to comfort her when she was sad 3 days ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Cana was sitting in the counter she had a sad, with today they were 3 years since her mother died, Naruto saw her and asked Mira for two beers._

_"Hey there good looking" he said as he took a seat beside her._

_"Hey there Naruto" she said._

_"Being sad is not you style Cana" he told her._

_"Well…" she said trying to think of an excuse._

_"Come on cheer up" Naruto said with a smile._

_"I am not in the mood" she said looking down a little._

_"Oh come on let's have a drink and give me a big smile on that pretty face of yours" he said making her smile a little _

_"There you go but I do know you can do better"_

_"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but today brings me a painful memory Naruto" she said._

_"Cana, today lets cheer up, life is too short for wasting time looking at the past, live the present and smile at the future" he said as he looked to her eyes _

_"Give your thanks to be alive! Our loved ones will take care of us from up and I know whoever you lost will be proud of you"_

_**End flashback**_

Today was the day, she entered the guild but said blond was not there she quickly looked for Natsu he always was behind Naruto looking for a fight if he didn't know well even if she didn't like to admit, Mira would.

"Hey Natsu have you seen Naruto?" Cana asked looking for the blonde.

"Mmm…no I haven't" the pink haired dragon slayer said while he was eating.

She then walked up to the bar and asked Mira.

"Mira have you seen Naruto?" she asked again.

"Mmm…no but you could ask Elfman he has been talking to him lately" she answered.

Cana quickly found the white haired boy who was talking to Lisanna.

"Hey Elfman, do you know where Naruto is?" Cana asked.

"Mmm…I think he is in the backside" he told Cana who turned around and walked

"Oh yes Erza went there too looking for him" Lisanna informed Cana.

Cana stopped right there Erza was with Naruto? She quickly ran to the backside where she saw Erza & Naruto, she felt a little jealous. Naruto was behind Erza his hands were over her hands, they were looking at each other and their faces were really close.

"Aheeeeem!" she said trying to get their attention.

Both of them quickly turned around only to find Cana looking at them, immediately Erza jumped away from Naruto.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" she asked suspiciously

"Well Naruto here was teaching me how to use a bow" Erza said but then thought why she should answer to her, she was nothing to Naruto.

"Oh really?" she asked again

"Yes" Erza answered in a annoyed tone.

"So if you have something to say do it quickly we need to continue" Erza said wanting her to leave.

"Naruto, would you like to go on a mission with me?" she asked.

"Of course Cana chan, what we need to do" he asked casually.

"Well we need to travel for two days to a little town where some bandits are making some trouble" she explained.

Erza looked at them and felt something in her chest what was this feeling? She quickly dismissed the feeling as Cana talked with him.

"Erza-chan I need to go, that is it for today" Naruto said as he took the bow and the arrows.

"See yeah later girls" He said leaving the two girls alone.

After Naruto left Cana quickly turned to Erza.

"Hey Erza I know that you are a good girl and all, but listen I am interested in Naruto so I will ask you politely to stay away from him" the brunette said with a cold tone.

"Excuse me, but Naruto is not your property" Erza said with the same cold tone.

"Hey I know him more than you do you just talked to him today"

When Erza was about to reply Makarov approached to them.

"Cana-chan I need to talk to you about the mission you chose, it is off limits to you. They reported two S-class mages are with the bandits so you won't be able to go" he said in a serious tone.

"What! Damn well I guess we will have to choose another mission" Cana said and Erza smirked.

"I'm sorry but Naruto will go and an S class mage will go along with him" the master said surprising Cana again. After hearing this Erza spoke up.

"Master I will offer to be Naruto's partner on this mission" she said as Cana glared at her.

"What no!" the brunette yelled

"Sorry Erza but I got a mission for you, and I already have a partner for Naruto" the old man said.

"Ha!" Cana said pointing and laughing at Erza, her amusement stopped as soon as the guild master said his next statement.

"Mira chan will be going with him end of subject" Makarov said in a deadpan expression.

Naruto was walking to his apartment when he heard a 'WHAT!' all across magnolia.

**With Mirajane**

"Well I guess he already told them" the white haired girl said as she prepared for going. She was thinking passionately of her alone time with the blue eyed whiskered mark man.

**Well that's all my friends read and review if you have any suggestions I will be happy to read them. As I told you in the prologue I already looked at the reviews **

**Ohhh one more thing have you guys ever heard about two steps from hell damn I like their soundtracks they inspired me to do half of the plot for my story! You should listen them, or him, whatever just listen their soundtracks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight**

**AN: well guys here is the second chap, one thing the storyline is some weeks before canon again I give a special thanks to my beta. **

**This chapter was edited b****y ****hunterslasher13**

**Chapter2: To Protect Her**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Magnolia, he was carrying some groceries in his right hand and his weapons in the left hand; after all he was running out of food. Naruto had thought up a plan for this mission after it was over, he would take out the bandits thus saving the town and after that he would take out a cute girl like Cana on a date. It was a simple plan; maybe this plan will work out hopefully if the S-class mage he is going with is either Erza or Mira.

Oh yes he was supposed to be thinking of Cana, she was a beautiful woman and he liked her carefree personality when she was around him. In the past Naruto never had a formal relationship, usually he would go on one night stands; after all, his job was always demanding him to move from one place to another. How his parents managed to build a marriage in those conditions was one of the greatest mysteries in his universe.

Naruto entered his apartment as he dropped the bags on his kitchen counter, Naruto stopped when he was about to exit the room.

"How the fuck did I get here?" he asked himself as it happened again when, he starts overthinking something his body would go on autopilot.

"**Well I don't know…maybe you were over thinking again you idiot!" **a demonic voice inside him said making the blond gasp.

"Kyuubi…is that you?" the blond asked.

"**Heck no I'm Santa Claus and I'm here to give you your present" **the voice replied sarcastically making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Well Santa Kyuubi I thought that you would be sleeping for another year, you did tell me that you were exhausted" Naruto said to the fox.

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko boy I tend to surpass expectations for I…" **Kyuubi said as he was about to be interrupted.

"for I am the king of the bijus the badass nine tails that can destroy mountains with one of my tails and steal the milk from the kittens! I am all evil graaaar" Naruto as he finished Kyuubi's sentence for him in a mocking tone while trying to impersonate him.

"**Shut up you hairless monkey you will respect me" **the great demon demanded with a sever tone

"**Without ME helping until now YOU would be dead!" **the Kyuubi said getting mad at its container.

"Correction fox WE would be dead" Naruto countered emphasizing the word 'we'

"**Whatever idiot, what happened after I slept" **the nine tailed biju asked.

"Well not much really, right now I'm on a long term mission now" the blond said while heading to his room to get a towel.

"I am keeping an eye on Fairy Tail right now, of course it's just an excuse to ask the old man for some help without the council knowing" Naruto said.

"**So you really are taking this seriously gaki, hmm I thought you lost your motivation when almost all your knights were murdered on that mission a year ago" **he said as Naruto's eyes turned cold as ice while his killer intent spiked.

"Me too Kyuubi but I won't give up on Jake and my other knights, their sacrifices won't be in vain" naruto said in a cold voice.

"**Hmm whatever kid, you will have time to mourn their deaths eventually. Not today though we need a plan on how to take down that damned council that tried to control us" **Kyuubi said trying to motivate the knight.

"You are right Kyuubi, right now we need to get as much help as possible and we need to find the heir of Fiore soon" naruto said.

'**Yes bring destruction to this land kid, this place is too peaceful nothing like our world' **the Kyuubi though with a sinister smile.

Naruto took his shirt off as he was heading to the bathroom for a shower as someone knocked onthe door.

**With Cana and Erza**

Cana was fuming, first she saw Erza & Naruto getting pretty close and then the girl had the nerve to stand against her saying that naruto-kun "wasn't hers." Well by the end of the week she was damn sure that naruto-kun's status of single would change or at least that was the plan until master comes and tells her that she couldn't go to the mission!

Instead of her Mirajane was the one that would go with naruto! Well there was no point of crying over spilled milk. She would need to make a plan for the next week. With the red-haired Fairy Tail mage the situation was a little different, she was confused and she wanted to know why she reacted in such a bad way to Cana when she started to ask what she was doing with Naruto.

At first she thought it was just a reaction when the brunette interrupted their training session, but then she remembered the sensation when Cana asked Naruto to go on a mission with her. It was like biting a lemon, but why she wondered she was only talked to him two times; the first time was when she introduced herself and the second time was today. Nevertheless she couldn't dismiss this feeling that she experienced today.

"Maybe… no it couldn't be is just impossible Naruto could be _him,_ better go to see what master have for me" Erza said trying to ignore the fact that Naruto might be someone else from her past.

**With Naruto**

The young man opened the door only to see Natsu in front. Naruto just looked at them with a deadpan look and closed the door immediately on them.

"OIIII? WHY DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR ON ME OPEN UP" he shouted from outside the door.

"No if you came for a challenge my answer is still the same, you are not at my level Natsu at least not yet" the blond said from the other side of the door.

"I DIDN'T COME FOR A CHALLENGE THE OLD MAN TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU THIS TO YOU" as the pink haired boy continued his rant.

Naruto opened the door and looked at a very pissed off Natsu.

"So what exactly you are supposed to give me?" he asked Natsu took a paper from his pocket angrily and gave it to naruto.

The blond boy opened the note lazily to read it, but he noticed that Natsu was still there looking at him. He looked a little embarrassed; he raised his eyebrow at this, Natsu wasn't the type of guy to get embarrassed out of the blue.

"Something else you need kid?" He asked.

"Yeah well…I want to ask you something" the pink haired boy answered.

"Well go ahead ask away Natsu" Naruto said wondering what Natsu was gonna ask.

"W-well I-I-l like t-t-this girl a-and I w-want to get strong f-for…" the boy started with shuttering voice but then the door met his face for the second time today.

"Well first thing you need to do id just ask Lisanna to go on a date with you and for the second thing just train harder" he said from the other side Natsu became a little bit red.

"How did you…um it doesn't matter, look I don't have any experience in dating but I wasn't going to just ask anyone it. I need someone like you to teach me because today Laxus was again in the guild" Naruto opened the door when he heard this; he looked at the pink haired teen as his hair was covering his eyes which hid Natsu's furious expression.

_**Flashback **_

_Natsu was waiting for Lisanna to bring him his food when the doors of the guild suddenly opened. Laxus entered into the guild with a cocky simile on his face. He walked through the guild with his team, the __**thunder tribe **__behind him. Lisanna was bringing Natsu's food to his table when she accidently bumped into Laxus making the food fall upon his clothes making everyone went silent._

"_Why you little!" Laxus said as he tried to smack Lisanna, Natsu was about to stop Laxus from hurting Lisanna but Mirajane grabbed his wrist thus stopping. Elfman rushed to the scene and got in front of his younger sister with his arm already transformed._

"_Don't even try to do that Laxus!" Mirajane exclaimed with anger._

"_Yes it wasn't even her fault!" Elfman yelled._

"_Shut up you weaklings" the blonde exclaimed making some lightning appear around his body. Mirajane reacted and broke the hold of Natsu's arm. _

"_Who are you calling weak you bastard!" Natsu shouted while started fire was ignited from his hands. _

"_If you weren't weak you would have caught my hand before Mirajane stopped you, after all you were closer to me" the arrogant man said. _

"_WHY YOU!" the pink haired dragon slayer said._

"_Stop! Laxus please don't pick fights with your fellow guild members" Makarov yelled at his grandson._

"_Hn whatever" was his sole response. _

"_Lisanna are you alright?" Natsu asked as the girl nodded _

"_Damn it he is right if I was strong I could have done something" Natsu said to himself._

"_Natsu don't say that after all Laxus and Mira-nee are S-class mages" the girl said as she went to look for something to clean the mess but Natsu couldn't forget what Laxus said. All what happened could have been stopped, he was too weak and Laxus was right._

"_Natsu can you do me a favor" the master asked as he showed a paper to him._

_**End flashback**_

"He was right naruto I am weak but I need to prove myself to Lisanna that's why I need you to train me" Natsu said.

Natsu finished explaining to Naruto what happened while clenching his fists to the point that his knuckles where white, naruto just rose an eyebrow to this.

"I know he's an S-class mage but I need to be able to fight people like him or I won't be able to find my father" Natsu pleaded, the response je got was the slam of a door in front of his face …again. There was an eerie silence before Natsu's response was heard.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Natsu started to yell.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to teach some hormonal hot headed kid, just so he can get the acknowledgement of the girl he has a crush on and to impress a dragon who abandoned him" naruto said from the inside of his apartment, he waited to hear what would be the answer from the dragon slayer.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT! I JUST WANT TO, I JUST WAN TO…" Natsu yelled in anger barely containing his feelings before turning around.

"I just want to gain the acknowledgment of my father, Igneel and show him that I am not a kid anymore. Most of all I want to be able to protect Lisanna from anything that harms her" Natsu whispered.

Natsu was about to leave when the door opened

"Come in already" was the only thing he heard but that was the one he was the one and only chance he was looking for.

"Thank you" the dragon slayer said politely.

As he got into the blonde's apartment he looked in awe everything was clean was his first thought, he had some paintings and some decorations. The first thing that Natsu saw that peeked his interest was a shield with two swords in diagonal crossing each other, the shield in was painted a fist of silver color. He also noticed that the blond had a like for a lot of elegant things. Naruto guided him to the couch and motioned him to sit down. As Naruto went into his bathroom he took the towel he left when he had to answer the door.

"Look Natsu before you got here I had to do a mission with Cana, but that note you gave me said that the difficulty went up. I am telling you this because I won't be able to start your training right now" Naruto explained as he walked from his room to the bathroom.

"So…you are training me then?" the boy asked with hope in his tone of voice and eyes

"Yes I will, the discussion we had back there was just a test. I wanted you to learn your real reasons to become strong Now just wait a few minutes I am going to take a shower, meanwhile I want you to read this " the blue eyed knight replied as Naruto threw a scroll to the boy's hands.

"What's this?" Natsu asked wondering what this scroll was for.

"If you want to know then read it" naruto replied as he got into the shower.

Natsu looked at the scroll and started to open it, he read the title and it said 'Strategy for Beginners vol. 1'

Naruto stepped into the shower, he cleaned himself with soap taking the dirt and sweat that had accumulated in today's training. He stopped his actions for a second while thinking what Natsu said. 'I want to be able to protect her' naruto resumed his cleaning activities. When he looked at the boy he looked at younger version of himself, he never knew the truth so enthusiastic and positive.

"To protect huh" he murmured.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door; he wondered who it was now well he couldn't open it right now so he had to get Natsu to get it.

"Natsu open the door, if its urgent let them in. If not take a note of what he or she wants and their name" he shouted.

Natsu nodded from the couch and did as naruto said. He opened the door only to see a Mira with a small hand case.

**In the council chambers**

"That boy is getting out of hand" a council member said.

"It's true but he has always finished his work with efficiency" another man from the council added making the others nod in approval.

"Yes he is one of the best knight of his generation and I have no doubt that he will be the best knight we have ever produced" a woman offered her opinion too.

"We just can't dispose of him as we did with the others" the council member who spoke second said.

"While that is true, Captain Naruto Ironspear is getting too suspicious about the past" the man that spoke first said.

"As council members we made an oath to never talk about that event, when we accepted this position we knew that this world was cruel and we would discover things we wouldn't like" the only woman on the council said.

"If he learns the truth he will be the greatest threat ever since Zeref. He will not only turn his back on us, he will leave with his knights and he will look for the former ones; then a war will be held here" the first council member said.

"Easy we just kill him" a new voice said making everyone gasp

"Hahahaha and who will do that? You? Hehehe please didn't you hear he is one of the best knight of his generation!" a man explained.

"Well he is our weapon, a weapon we can use because his life is ours. If the weapon starts getting out of control, well then it's time to get a new weapon" the voice said.

"Well let me inform you that his knights will never do something like that against him" the councilman said.

"Who said anything about using his own knights I have my own means" a chuckle could be heard from the voice.

"That guy always gives me the creeps then again why he is here, he is way too sadistic" a council man whispered.

"Well Ultear and Seigrein did say that he would be an outstanding asset" a council woman said

"The last time we did what he said we lost more than a dozen knights" a council man said.

**Back in Naruto's apartment**

Mira looked at Natsu with a confused gaze, why was he here? Never mind it didn't matter.

"Natsu, where is Naruto we have a mission to do" she asked while she got into Naruto's Apartment.

"He is taking a shower" Natsu answered as naruto got out from the shower with a towel I his waist and using other to dry his messy blond hair. Mira froze there here was naruto with his half top naked. A blush came to her face

'Wow look at those abs! Oh my god he has the body of a…' Mira thought licking her lips unconsciously a little.

"Mira-chan?" Naruto said trying to get Mira's attention.

"Oh hey Naruto I just came here to tell you that we have a mission together" she said in a dreamy tone as she tried to imagine her "alone" time with Naruto.

"Oh yes master sent Natsu here with a note, he told me that the one I had to do with Cana-chan was too dangerous" he said as he entered his room and closed the door.

"Natsu did you read what I gave you?" the blond knight asked/shouted from inside the room.

"How is reading about strategy going to make me stronger!" the pink haired boy replied with the same tone of voice

"Well power and speed is not the only way to win in combat my young apprentice" the blond said again as he looked for his black pants.

"Well I am not the reading type I am more practical" the dragon slayer countered his comment, at this Naruto got out of his room with a tick mark on his head. Yet again he was topless and with a bandana over his hair which was tied in a little ponytail making Mira blush once again

"Well too bad for you, if you want to learn from me you will have to learn strategy and many other things. From now on you are my apprentice, Natsu Dragneel and I won't have an ignorant apprentice" naruto said while wearing chain mail, a white shirt and a sleeveless black leather jacket

"If you want to learn from me do as I say, got it" Naruto said obviously winning the argument.

"Okay" Natsu said looking down in a defeated manner.

Mira was surprise to see that Natsu was so obedient, she the glanced at naruto he was standing there with a warm smile on his face. She looked away with a blush on her face as the blond started dressing and going back to his room as he put his chain mail on and then his white shirt over it his jacket. He got out once he took a little bag and packed a few clothes. Natsu started to read again.

"So Natsu has told me that Laxus was making trouble at the guild again" naruto said from the kitchen trying to start a conversation.

"Do you want a glass of orange juice or water?" Naruto said wanting to know if the both of them are thirsty or not.

"Juice" Natsu simply said as he read the scroll.

"Water for me please and yes he was at the guild he almost hit Lisanna because of an accident. I was getting out of master's office when he was about to do it" Mira replied.

"That guy is getting on my nerves, from what Makarov told me he was a good kid before" he said to himself while looking down.

"So why has the mission changed to S-rank?" the blond asked.

"Well it seems that a couple S class Dark Guild mages are within the group" was the answer from Mira.

"Well are you ready to go Mira?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am I did come here looking for you" Mira said.

"Very well just wait me a minute. Aha! Here you are"" the knight said as he looked for something in a book shelf in the apartment.

Naruto took 2 scrolls from the shelf and toss them to Natsu.

"Start reading this while I am gone, after that we will begin you training" he ordered to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Thank you so much naruto!" the boy yelled out in glee.

"Heh you will be changing your tune by the end of the first day Natsu, you will hate me for my training" naruto warned with a scary grin. Yes it was time to put my suffering onto someone else.

Naruto grabbed his bag and looked at his guests.

"Well time to go guys" He said as he and his guests left his apartment.

**In the guild**

Makarov and Erza were talking in his office; the red haired girl had a serious expression on her face and nodded from time to time.

"So my mission is to keep an eye on Naruto and Mira? I though he was more than enough" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"What I am about to tell you can't leave this room Erza. The sudden change is really suspicious, especially since the order came from the council. Naruto isn't on good terms with them and he might be in danger. If he really was the one who want to be harmed, we will send someone of his level. If that happens you are the back up for Mira, do not and I repeat do not engage Naruto's enemies if anything dangerous happens to those two" The little man said in a very serious tone of voice.

"Okay master I shall do that" was the sole response from the red haired mage.

**With Naruto Mira and Natsu **

"Okay so I will be back in 4 days, please read everything I gave you Natsu" Naruto said as he walked in front of the other two mages.

"But the mission is for a week" Mira interrupted

"Really? Well I guess we will have to do it in four days then. You will have to eat healthy you know the deal bye for now" he stated.

"So now let's get to the station before we miss our train" Mira said as she passed naruto and Natsu just went back to the guild, but then she felt someone grabbed her hand.

"Sorry but I am not going on that thing" naruto said as he took the lead and walked through magnolia.

Everyone looked in awe as some blond guy was walking with Mira in hand until a guy stood in front of them he had black hair and green eyes he was also in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a black cap and had a camera(with a lanyard connected to it) hanging around his neck, also he was grabbing a small notebook in his left hand and a pen in his right hand.

"Hi my name is Ichi and I am a journalist, I was passing and wondered If I could get a quick interview with Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail and…" he left a space motioning naruto to tell his name.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze" he replied with a serious tone

"Why don't you talk with Mira here while I get our transport" he said trying to leave.

"Wait a second a picture please" the reporter asked but before naruto could say 'no' ichi backed some feet and took the photo of Naruto & Mira holding hands with each other. While Naruto was leaving, he handed over Mira's and his bags to the reporter.

With a glare to the man the blond left both of them to their interview, Mira just looked at him in wonder.

'What did he mean by getting 'our transport' I wonder' she thought.

"So you're Mira the demon, you are one of Fairy Tail's S-class mage and the second strongest woman in the guild" in a second the confused look to Naruto's back became a heavy glare to the man in front of her.

"Say what?" She asked with anger in her voice, while picking him up by his collar.

"Apparently that is what they say about you Mira-san" the reporter said while moving his hands in front of him frenetically.

"Look **I am **the strongest woman in the guild the one who said that is mistaken" she hissed at the man named Ichi, while dropping him on the ground.

"W-well if you say so… my first question is are you leaving the city with this Naruto guy right?" he asked.

"Why yes, yes I am" she replied with a grin.

"Okay, how long have you guys known each other?" the reporter asked while writing in his little notebook in a rapid manner. Mira just raised an eyebrow at the question.

"A week, why do you ask that?" she questioned.

"Oh just for information purposes" was his answer.

"How did you two meet?" was the next question. This time Mira knew that something was fishy about this journalist.

"He is the new member of Fairy Tail, look I have to go now" she stated.

"One more question please" he quickly asked.

"Even If you just knew him for a week, started to date him for less than that time and you are going on a trip with him alone does this means that Mirajane is off the market for the competitors?" the reporter asked passionately wanting to know the answer.

The question was too much for the girl, she blushed and a picture was taken in her vulnerable moment. Before she could say anything and clear this mess up, Naruto.

"Hey Mira it's time to leave we have to be back in four days" Naruto's voice could be heard when both the girl and the reporter turned to see him. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor when they saw naruto standing a couple of feet away from them beside him a white majestic horse.

"N-naruto wait don't" she ran to his side taking his arm to grab his attention and warn him of the embarrassing situation. Before she could tell Naruto another flash was seen in the place meaning that another picture was taken.

"Wow such a romantic scene Naruto the new member and Mirajane Strauss leaving town for four days on a white horse" the man yelled making everyone near them stop what they were doing and looked at them

"This will be the greatest story ever!" the reporter yelled.

Naruto was confused but before he could say something Mirajane took his hand and ran out of the reporter's sight not before another flash could be heard.

After running away both of them stopped for a second Mira had a blush on her face and Naruto was still confused.

"Hey what happened back there, why did we run and why was that guy shouting about us being together? " He asked.

"Well he misunderstood all my answers and thought that we were leaving on a romantic vacation" was Mira's reply.

"Well, that went bad, what do you think buddy?" he asked to his horse which just made a noise of approval.

"So who is he" the girl asked as she petted the animal

"His name is White Shadow" the blond replied.

"White shadow?" Mira asked again with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes white shadow, what did you think his name was? Buttercup?" he asked as he got onto the white horse.

"Well I have never seen a white shadow before" Mira answered giggling.

"That's the point" Naruto said with a half-smile as he offered his hand to the white haired girl.

"Wait…are we riding on him?" Mira asked in wonder.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes I do, if we ride him, we are going to take more time in getting and returning then actually finishing the mission" she said.

"Don't worry White Shadow here is the fastest thing I have ever ridden" he assured her.

Mira took his hand and sat behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist feeling the chain mail he wore under the shirt. Naruto could feel her breasts being pushed into his back, while Mira pressed her right cheek into his back enjoying the moment as they rode off to their destination.

'Cana is going to kill me' she thought as she remembers what happened with the reporter. It was obvious that the girl had a thing for Naruto.

**AN: well that's it hope you like it guys please read and review and if you have any suggestions feel free to post them **


End file.
